A Warrior's Lonely Quest
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: A present for Flything Through Clouds birthday


Reyna Ramirez-Arellano wasn't like other girls.

She was a leader, a role-model and almost an idol that had to act with discipline, logic and even a pinch of rudeness against everyone. Experience had taught her that being nice and all-smiles would get her nowhere and even in troubles, which is why she put her cold persona the minute she stepped into Camp Jupiter and The Twelfth Legion.

Her trip to San Fransisco had been filled with rocks blocking the way. Metaphoric rocks, of course, but there were a pair that weren't so metaphorical as well. As soon as was separated from her sister Hylla and found her way inside The Legion, she knew she had to find her own path, her own purpose. Reyna didn't blamed Hylla for being parted from her, but she wished she contacted her more often, despite the obvious tension and rivalry between the Amazons and the Campers.

Reyna's ascension to the Praetor's post wasn't an easy one. Her acceptance into the Fourth Cohort and immediate distrust against her fellow legionaries affected her in the beginning, not trusting anyone for anything. That was, until one certain boy was elected to go on a quest with her and, from now on, she became either more distrust or maybe a little open.

The boy's name was Jason Grace.

Jason was a charmer, even though he had been raised in the Legion and was a true soldier. He just didn't know he was a charmer and that made him even more clueless about it. Jason had goals that include restoring the pride and glory of the Fifth Cohort of the Legion. Everything he did was to that end and Reyna was loving his resolve and his focus.

They went into a quest together. Reyna never shared the details about that quest and she never asked if Jason shared them as well, but she seemed to change, somehow. She became more strict in public and a little more loose in private. Jason never pried into her behavior, but he did checked in her and that, from his point of view anyway, seemed to see her more sad.

Jason and her were chosen as co-Praetors, something Reyna was completely proud of herself to achieve, even if she had seen some fellow legionaries die in the process, as the war against Saturn's brother Crius, was what impulsed them into the post.

Then, Jason got lost.

Reyna scolded herself for attaching emotionally to Jason so quickly. Of course, it wasn't Jason's way to leave her alone with all the work, which is why she immediately recognized he had gone missing. Those months without him were tough, specially if you have someone like Octavian leeching around and trying to convince her to do something else.

One year passed and Reyna thought she had find the answer to her personal prayers.

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson arrived to The Legion.

It took Reyna a moment to recognize him, as it had been almost five years since she had last saw him running away from Circe's Island with that blonde companion of his. When she did, a small fire lit inside of her. Here was this guy, at her mercy, as a new recruit to the Legion. She could make his life miserable, just like the pirates had done to her and Hylla.

Her sense of responsibility didn't allowed her. She offered him the spot of Praetor, even before making him a legionary. She was taken aback by the devotion to a girl he didn't remember, only by name. Reyna wanted to hate the one named Annabeth, but how can you hate someone who you don't know? A vague memory of years ago is not enough.

When Polybotes attacked Camp Jupiter and Percy was elected Praetor by the crowd, Reyna thought she was having the upper hand.

That was until a giant flying battleship arrived to the shores of her Legion.

It was two blows at the same time. Percy had been reunited with his long-steady girlfriend -who she doubted it was because who would greet her boyfriend with a judo-flipping move? If they hadn't kissed before and he hadn't laughed after the flip, she would thought it was an attack- and she managed to see Jason again... with a girlfriend. As if she couldn't hate the girl enough -she ignored the name so far- she was _gorgeous_. Only a daughter of Venus could be like that, making Reyna wondering her reasons to date Jason.

But that was insignificant when the Greeks ' _attacked_ ' the Romans.

Reyna, without a fellow Praetor -as both Jason and Percy left with the ship and their, coughgirlfriendscough- was suppose to calm the Legion and convince them it wasn't an attack and she shouldn't retaliate.

What a waste of breath and time.

* * *

It was after the Second Giant War and the appointment of Frank Zhang as fellow Praetor that Reyna allowed herself to lower her guard in public once again.

She had managed a steady friendship with both Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean after she had found in herself the logic and emotions to deal with them. Her relationship with both Percy and Jason was stable, or sort of. And her work relationship with Frank had made him and Hazel Levesque closer to her.

It was only her close bond to Nico di Angelo -who wasn't her type, no matter how much people would whisper behind her back, until Nico had publicly admitted he was dating Will Solace- the one that she was willing to confide in.

"Must be the power..." She mumbled to herself, one afternoon where she was allowing herself some breathing room from her job.

"What power?" Nico asked, who was sitting right besides her. He had managed to visit -Will was around, arguing with some medics about their different Greek-Roman techniques- and they were catching up.

"Why I felt attracted to both Jason and Percy." She explained. Nico listened, not interrupting, just like he had done back in San Juan. "Their aura of power must be what draws me to them... It's a faint magic-"

"Stop trying to find the logic behind it, Reyna." Nico interrupted her, closing his eyes. "Yes, their power was a factor, but you got to admit you lowered yourself to a Venus' child when choosing them." Reyna blushed, or more she flushed in anger. Being compared to a hollowed-head was a bit insulting. "You picked them because you were easily impressed by the legend..."

"Legend? What legend?" Reyna raised an eyebrow at Nico, as if she was demanding an answer.

"That's how the younger ones call it. Percy, in New York, he's a living legend and has to be up to the kids' expectations... Of course, they love him more when they see he's a goof." Nico chuckled while explaining. "The parentage places them in a pedestal very high, and when you find out they're humble and nice, they place them in a higher one and exaggerate. Percy spent one afternoon trying to convince younger campers his father isn't the bad guy he looks like..."

"I guess that makes sense... I mean, the son of Jupiter here opens all the doors..." Apparently, Nico was tired of Reyna's logic, because he got up and gestured her to get up as well.

"Come with me." Curious, she took his hand allowed herself to be dragged back to the Cohorts, where he opened the door of his guests' chambers. Will was there, groaning in exhaustion. "Will, get up!"

"Don't bother, di Angelo." Will answered, earning a weird chuckle from Nico. Reyna never heard it before. Will finally opened his eyes. "Hi, Reyna... Whatcha doing here?"

"He dragged me here."

"What you have in mind, di Angelo?" Will sat up, looking at both friends.

"We're going out!"

* * *

When Reyna heard that Nico wanted to 'go out', she imagined that he wanted to go outside Camp Jupiter and into New Rome for a stroll or something.

She never imagined he was talking about doll her up and going outside... into San Fransisco.

"I cannot believe I was convinced of this..." She muttered to herself, pulling closer her jacket on her body. Apparently, Nico had felt the need of changing her normal clothes for different ones, that could have been borrowed from Piper's sister Drew, though Reyna could assure they weren't the same size.

"Reyna, is just one night... Plus, Frank knows what to do and if he needs help, Jason is a phone call away!" Nico tried to ease her worries, but it was very hard. She was being lead to a loud place she only heard in books and movies -if she ever saw one- and she wondered if she could be there without causing any disturb.

"If someone places a hand where it shouldn't, I'm maiming said person..." She promised.

"You're spending too much time with Clarisse..." Will said, smirking. Reyna didn't smirk while the three of them walked inside the loud place.

Still, Reyna couldn't believe she was being dragged into a _nightclub_.

Nico and Will were nice enough to stay with her from time to time, while -surprisingly- dancing the rest. She wasn't bothered most of the time, but she couldn't help to see that a lot of men were looking at her when the guys were around and they seemed to get closer when were away. What Reyna did thanked was the Will was logic enough to dress her in pants and not a skirt.

"Someone like you shouldn't be with someone like them..." She heard in her ear. Just the closeness wanted to make her vomit. Did they thought that was a pick up line? She didn't even bother to look up at the guy who was talking to her, switching her mood from bad to even worse. "So, what do you say?" It was obvious she should had paid attention, as apparently she was asked a question.

"Sorry, what?" She said, like if she was a complete stupid. Or so the guy that had sat next to her thought so.

"I asked you if you wanted to go away from this place." He repeated, his words sounding like a mother scolding her toddler. Reyna frowned and glared at the guy and was pretty sure she was going to kill him when the unexpected happened.

"Hey, love. Sorry I was late." A random guy appeared from nowhere behind her and placed a hand in her shoulder. Reyna had faced many opponents before, but she was so shocked that was frozen in place. "You won't believe the amount of work I had to finish before coming with you..." Reyna finally glanced at the guy speaking and she felt the familiar knot in the stomach.

This guy was tall, maybe 6'7", with brown hair and soft eyes that matched. His body was built, nut not in a Legion way, just built. He was wearing normal clothes a shirt with some jeans and a leather jacket, kind of similar to Nico back in the day. His smile was genuine and Reyna had no trouble into keeping the rouse with him.

"It's alright... I came with two friends, they should be in the dancefloor..."

"Oh, I'm glad! And, he is...?" He pointed at the guy in front of them, who was scowling before disappearing. Only then, the guy lifted his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry I interfered like that, but you looked ready to kill and, even though I have no doubt you could had handle yourself, it might had been bad to land in jail..." He apologizes, smirking softly.

"Thanks for the lookout." She thanked him, smiling softly. "I'm not used to it- please, sit." She encouraged him, allowing him to sit there.

"So, you really came with friends? Or it was another lie to the tale?" He chuckled. It was obvious that he didn't mind if she had companions. Hell, she was he might not care if she had a boyfriend!

"That was true, actually!" She admitted, taking a sip of her water. He joined her, with the same drink. "I'm Reyna."

"Dylan. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself back. She found it hard to fight back a smile. Just then, by some design of the gods, Nico had to appear.

"Reyna, we- wow, hello there!" Nico greeted Dylan, who shook his hand. "Glad you found a partner to talk, but Will and I are leaving... Wanna stay or wanna come?"

Reyna was torn in her decision. She wanted to leave the place since she arrived, but she was now enjoying herself thanks to Dylan. But, it seemed that Dylan had made the decision for her, getting up from his sit. He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to Reyna, smiling. He then left the spot, disappearing in the crowd. Reyna stared at the way he walked by, totally smitten.

"Oh, looks like Rey-Rey has a suitor..." Will mocked her, a little tipsy. He had been the only one drinking tonight.

"Shut up, Solace." Reyna threatened him, smiling.

She was going to enjoy this quest.

* * *

 _A special chapter for my friend_ _ **Flying_Through_Clouds**_ _birthday! Happy sweet sixteen, sweetie! I hope you have a wonderful time today!_


End file.
